


Su-suki Nanka Janai

by Resident_NEET



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, First attempt at a fanfic, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_NEET/pseuds/Resident_NEET
Summary: How the lyrics for Arisas solo song came to be





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arisa's having trouble writing lyrics for her solo song. Good thing Rimi's there to give a hand

Arisa is sitting on the floor, across her coffee table is Rimi eating away her third chocolate coronet while happily humming ‘Don’t be afraid’. Meanwhile, Arisa is staring at the scattered papers at her side of the table having been stuck in a rut for the past 2 weeks. The girls at poppin’party decided that they wanted to make a solo song for each of their members. It was Kasumi’s idea and unsurprisingly everyone was on board. The rest of PoPiPa worked fast, Tae having her song finished in three days, followed by Kasumi, Rimi, and Sayaa. They already finished all of their songs by the end of the week.With a sigh she dropped her pencil and buried her face in her arms cursing herself for not being able to write a simple song about herself. Everyone had managed to do it, hell even Kasumi finished in five days, but why can’t she do it? She doesn’t understand.

“Not feeling good, Arisa- chan?” Rimi asked while taking one of her earphones out of her left ear, and is now focusing on the girl in front of her.  
Arisa only managed a muffled yeah kept her head down. She was confused because she couldn’t even think about what to write about. Every one of her friends had songs that showed their personality. Arisa tried to think of a personality trait everyone can see in her. Her results were that she was an introverted girl who likes to surf the internet and tend to Bonsai Trees. She tried asking for her friends of what they think of her and unfortunately, all her friends only associate Arisa with one word, “Tsundere”  
Not wanting to worry the sweet girl in front of her who took time off her weekend to spend time with her, she broke her train of thought, looked up and asked her a question “Rimi, what does being a tsundere mean?”

Rimi was confused and only tilted her head in response, but seeing how serious Arisa was she closed her eyes and started thinking for an answer.  
“You just have to look in a mirror Arisa-chan,” said Rimi, happy with her answer  
Arisa though, wasn’t happy with her answer “I’m being serious her Rimi don’t mess with me!” Arisa said louder than she would’ve wanted. 

Rimi recoiled back and looked down scared that she might upset her friend.  
“Uwaa, I’m sorry Rimi I didn’t mean to shout at you. You’re really nice for keeping me company and I appreciate it please don’t be sad.” She said as earnest as she can while petting the other girls head  
“That’s it Arisa-chan!” she said beaming, excitement visible in her eyes  
“What’s it?” Arisa asked genuinely confused at her drastic change in mood  
“You just did a Tsundere thing. First you were all ‘tsuntsun’ being cold and mean but then, you were ‘deredere’ being all cute and friendly.”  
“That wasn’t cute at all!” Arisa replied almost immediately like an instinct.  
“You did it again” Rimi said happy  
Arisa backed and thought about how many times she had done this. To her own surprise she had done this a lot of times in the past that she can’t count how many times she did this ‘Tsundere’ thing.  
“Yea but by your definition I’m all Tsun and no Dere” Arisa said weakly as she realized just how right her friends are about her attitude.  
Rimi furiously shook her head “No, you’re plenty Dere around us Arisa-chan especially Kasumi-chan.”

Her stomach fluttered at Rimis word and a blush started to form on her face. She was now looking away embarrassed. Rimi noticed this and decided to steer the conversation to another topic so she wouldn’t upset Arisa again.  
“So, Arisa-chan what else did you want to talk about besides the song? You said you needed help with something else” Rimi asked hoping it would be a topic Arisa found more comfortable talking about. It wasn’t. Instead Arisa got redder and she started to stutter her words like she usually would if she Kasumi or any of the PoPiPa girls gave her a compliment.

“U-um, S-so, Like I’m actually planning to go on an outing with Kasumi tomorrow and I was wondering if you have any u-um good movie recommendation” Arisa managed to get out of her mouth being red as a tomato. She didn’t know why she was blushing she was with Rimi the girl that’s least likely to tease her for her habitual tsundere act. Much to her displeasure this is the one time Rimi decided to start teasing her

“It’s about time you took Kasumi-chan on a date Arisa-Chan” She said while feigning innocence with a slight grin forming on her face.  
“Wha-wha-what are you talking about this isn’t a date!” Arisa could be mistaken as a tomato at the rate her face was reddening. The thought of going on a date with Kasumi made her heart go wild.  
“It’s just me and her going out on a movie together! W-w-w-w-we’re not girlfriends or anything like that! this isn't a date!”  
“Arisa-Chan I meant a friend-date” Said Rimi who put on a smug expression she has never seen before, and she thought Sayaa and Otaes teasing was bad, but this, this is on a whole new level.  
“Or maybe you wanted to actually go as girlfriends?” Rimi continued not missing a beat

Rimi swore she saw Arisas head steaming and as she ready to face the fury of a blonde twintail tsundere the strongest breed of its kind but instead, she received nothing, not even a stutter came out from Arisa and Rimi worried that she might have taken in too far this time.  
Before Rimi could muster an apology she heard Arisa whisper a quite ‘Yeah, maybe I do’ not meeting Rimis gaze and settled on looking to the floor instead. At this moment all Rimi could think about is how cute her honesty was, this in turn gave Rimi an idea on how she could help her friend write her song and help her go on her ‘outing’ with Kasumi.

She started rummaging her bag to give Arisa some time to sort herself and she pulled out a rectangular something and handed it to Arisa.  
“I want you to take this with you for tomorrows date” Handing the ‘thing’ over to Arisa  
“What is this?” Arisa asked confused holding the rectangular thing up  
“It’s a secret just rub it three times and push on the middle of it then put it in your pocket”  
“Why do I need to do that?” Arisa asked even more confused than before  
“It’s a good luck charm Arisa-Chan!”  
Arisa couldn’t put what was making her uncomfortable but Rimis kindness was too much to even make her question what was going on so she decided to just go with the girls rare moments of weird antics.

“Also, Arisa-Chan I found a way to help you figure out your new song”  
“Huh?”  
“Starting tomorrow you have to be honest!”  
“Huuuuuh?”  
“You have to try to be honest.” Rimi said correcting herself  
“After you deny something try to say what you really feel right after. With that you’ll be more honest with yourself and you can be inspired to write your own song about you.” Rimi said ending her explanation.

Arisa thought long and hard about what Rimi said will it really work? Will being honest with herself and other people bring the much-needed inspiration Arisa has been lacking for the past 2 weeks? She decided to take her friends advice with a grain of salt. And besides if she becomes more honest people might take the Tsundere tag off her back once all of this is done.  
“Fine I’ll do it”  
Rimi threw her hands up in the air like she had won something while exclaiming a very happy yay Arisa just giggled at her friends reaction. She really can be as weird as the rest of her friends sometimes.

“I appreciate you helping me Rimi, this means a lot having someone I can talk to like this”  
Rimi caught off guard by the honesty just gave Arisa a flustered smile and hugged her friend  
“Thanks Arisa-Chan, that means a lot” Rimi said just with as much honesty.  
Their hug was cut short however when Rimis phones started buzzing and she had to go and get it from her bag.  
“Arisa-Chan I have to leave now, I promised Onee-Chan I’ll see a movie together with her this evening.”  
“Yea alright let me see you out” Arisa said as she was getting up from the floor and picked up the scattered trash on the floor and led Rimi to the front the door. 

Rimi said her goodbyes to Arisa and her Grandmother. As she was about to leave she looked back at Arisa and said “Good luck on your date tomorrow Arisa-chan” Arisa was caught off-guard again, but before she could say anything Rimi was already at the road waving her goodbye.

With a sigh she walked back to her room and lay down on her bed. The conversation exhausted her because of how it made her realize how ridiculous she had been acting. As she was about to drift to sleep her phone rang, too bad for Arisa her phone was on the other side of the room lying on the table she didn’t even bother to clean up. Muttering a few curse words she gets up from her bed and picks up her phone and settles down on the floor. On the screen was a single name that read Kasumi. Arisas heart skipped a beat and she had to calm herself first before she tapped the accept icon and put her phone to her ear.

“ARISAAA” Kasumi screamed her name making her pull back from the phone

“GAH, Don’t scream into your phone”

“Hehe, sorry~~ I’m just too excited for tomorrow. What are we going to watch?”

Arisa slapped herself mentally and physically because she had forgotten to ask Rimi her movie recommendation

“Huh, why do you want to know? Just be patient”

“Eeehh, But I wanna know now!”

“Shut up, you’re annoying, just wait for tomorrow it’ll be a surprise”

“You’re so mean Arisa! But yay I get a surprise from you”

Arisa can hear her Kasumis smile over the phone

“Okay then Arisa! see you tomorrow, good night!”

“Night”

With that she ended her phone call with Kasumi that had been way more recent in the past week. She didn’t hate it but it bothered her how she can never be comfortable talking over the phone with her. She didn’t know when it actually happened when she saw Kasumi in a whole new light. It made her feel weird but it wasn’t uncomfortable what is this she’s feeling.

She decided that thinking about this would just tire her out so she got up from the floor and changed to her sleepwear. Just as she was about to throw herself on her bed her phone rang AGAIN. She angrily walked up to it to see a text message from Rimi

 

Choco*Girl: Arisa-Chan!!! (^o^)/ Are you still up?

Arisa: Yea I am y?

Choco*Girl: I wanted to tell you the movie recommendation you asked earlier

Choco*Girl: Go watch Curse it’s a good horror movie it’s so scary :O

Arisa: Ok thx Rimi

Choco*Girl: hehe anytime Arisa-Chan >w<

Choco*Girl: Good luck on your date tomorrow!! don’t forget to tell me all about it!! :DDD

Arisa: ITS NOT A DATE FFS ITS AN OUTING

Arisa: Sayaas putting you up to this isn’t she

Arisa: What happened to the nice no teasing Rimi

Choco*Girl: I kidnapped her and I took her identity 0 w 0

Arisa: *GASP* GIVE HER BACK

Choco*Girl: NEVER >:D

Arisa laughed at her phone, her shy friend was unusually active when it came to texting.

Choco*Girl: Anyway, it’s getting late Arisa-Chan shouldn’t you be sleeping?

Arisa: Yea ur right, I was about to sleep when you messaged me

Choco*Girl: Okayyy Good Night Arisa-Chan

Arisa: G’nite NOT Rimi

Choco*Girl: Owo

With one last chuckle she put her phone down near her bed and tried to get some sleep. She has a feeling tomorrow’s going to be a memorable Sunday


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arisas honest day starts as she goes on an outing with Kasumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing according to the lyrics of the song is harder than i thought lol. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it.

Arisa woke up early in the morning to psyche herself up for her outing with Kasumi. She did all her morning routine and put on her usual outfit. She gathered her stuff, took Rimis good luck charm and put it in her pocket ‘Let’s just hope this works’. Just as she was about to pick up her phone her door swung open “ARISAA~~~” Kasumi jumped out of the door and clung to Arisa. 

Arisa tried to squirm out of Kasumi's hug “LET ME GO!” Arisa finally managed to say after squirming without results. “Hehe, sorry, I’m just so excited for today Arisa!” Kasumi said as she finally lets go of the blonde. Arisa fixed herself up and looked at Kasumi, She was grinning ear to ear like she usually does, she’s wearing something different that what she usually wears and she looks really happy. 

“When are we going Arisa?” Kasumi asked breaking Arisa from her trance.  
Frankly Arisa wanted to spend a little more time with Kasumi before they go. Usually she would keep quite about this, but today is different, today is the day she’s going to start being honest. At least try to. 

“H-how about we spend a little more time in my house before going out?” Arisa asked a little blush starting to form on her face. ‘wow this is harder than I thought’.  
“Okay! I’ll get comfortable then” Without a second thought Kasumi plunged herself into Arisa’s bed. ‘Really this girl’ Arisa thought as she soon followed and they both laid around Arisa’s bed for a few minutes.  
“Hey, lets water your bonsai in your garden, Arisa” Kasumi said looking up from the manga she had picked up.  
“Sure, let’s head out after we finish with that yeah?” Arisa replied and Kasumi gave a nod 

The two of them walked out of the room and head to the garden were Arisa kept all her Bonsai. Arisa handed Kasumi a watering pot. They started at different ends of the garden, they watered the plants in comfortable silence with Kasumi humming a few tunes, Arisa making noises snapping herself of when she wanted to talk to one of her Bonsai and Kasumi asking whether she’s watering too much or not. They finally meet at the center of the garden with only one Bonsai left to water. “Hehe, Arisa do you want to water him?” Kasumi offered Arisa her pot seeing as Arisa is already out of water in hers. “Sure thing, thanks Kasumi.” Arisa took the pot off of Kasumi hands their fingers brushing and Arisa immediately turned red. ‘Stop being so gay Arisa keep it together’ Arisa took a deep breath and started to water the Bonsai not bothering to look at the sparkling presence next to her so she doesn’t get another blush-attack. 

Kasumi seemed to notice that Arisa was being weird so she asked “Arisa, are you okay? How are you feeling?” concern starting to be visible on her face  
“How am I? I’m not bad” It was a lie. It just hit her that her ‘outing’ wasn’t an outing but it was actually a date with her crush, alone without the rest if her friends to bother the two. Just as she was about to dismiss Kasumis question a voice rang in her head. ‘Arisa-Chan! Be more honest!’ said a Rimi with angel wings that flew down out of the sky and bonked Arisas head with a stick, snapping her out of it.

“W-wait, n-no, I’m sort of- “Arisa tried to get words out of her mouth but it only ended up in incoherent mumbles, in the end Arisa couldn’t even bother to finish her sentence. The two of them finished up at the garden and made their way to the mall. 

The two walked next to each other idly chatting about various things. Arisa was comfortable with this, just her and Kasumi without any of her other friends nonsense, even though most of the time Kasumi is in the center of said nonsense. And true to that fact Kasumi starts one of her nonsense by clinging into one of Arisas arms.  
Arisa was used to this and did their usual routine of ‘Let me go, Kasumi’ followed by some smug remark about her not actually wanting to be let go, which in fact is true most of the time. What she wasn’t used to however was the fact that now Kasumi isn’t letting go instead one of her hands snaked down along her arms until it reached her hand. 

Arisa exploded and her face turned as bright red “Awawa,awawawawa, wait a second, hold on! What do you think you’re doing?” Arisa shouted out. “Hehe, I’m trying to hold your hand, Arisa!” Kasumi hugged Arisa’s hand tighter “Hey! Arisa don’t close your hands!” Kasumi was trying to pry them open while not letting go of Arisa’s arm she’s getting even closer than Arisa thought possible. Arisa who was closing her eyes the whole time decided to open her eyes only to be greeted with Kasumis face right only inches away from hers “WHA-,KASUMI YOUR FACE IS TO CLOSE!” Arisa screamed out and managed to pull Kasumi off of her. 

“Arisaaa~~~” Kasumi whined and gave Arisa the puppy eyes that she was rarely able to win against. “Don’t give me that look it won’t work! You’re not going to pressure me this time!” Arisa said firmly. Kasumi just gave her an even sadder expression that made her flinch back a little. 

“Listen you I’m not that-“ Before Arisa could finish her sentence Kasumi was already calling out her name. “Arisaaa, just let me hold hands with you! Could it be that you’re hands are sweaty and you don’t want to gross me out?” Kasumi said smug. 

“It’s not like that! its not like that at all!” Arisa crossed her arm and looked away from Kasumi while blushing madly. ‘I would be too nervous to be able to function if you held my hands idiot, and people would be staring.’ Arisa went on in her head. 

“Then, do you hate me?” Kasumis eyes were starting to water a little bit and she wasn’t even looking at Arisa when she said that. “Hey! Wait a second! That’s not how it is.” Usually Arisa would leave this here but today is different. “Listen, Kasumi, I-I’m actually a little bit self-conscious, so um, we could hold hands if there aren’t there any people at all” Arisa finally finished draining herself of most of her energy just trying to be honest to Kasumi.

Kasumi lit up and started to frantically look for any signs of people near them. “There isn’t anyone near us now!” Kasumi said beaming with expectation. Arisa looked around a little bit and found that no one else really was near the two of them. “Fine, but only for a little bit” Arisa whispered and without even a second after that, her hand was already held by Kasumi. 

“Yay!” Kasumi raised up her hand that was holding Arisas hand like it was a trophy and started to jump around happy.  
“Don’t do that you idiot!” Arisa pulled her hand back down and started to walk to the mall again with Kasumi next to her smiling and grinning like an idiot. Seeing her like that Arisa couldn’t help but get a smile on her face too.  
“Hehehe, Arisa you’re smiling” Kasumi said breaking Arisas trance of staring Kasumi.  
“Are you that happy we’re holding hands, hmm~~?” Kasumi continued as smug as ever  
“It’s true I’m smiling a lot, but it’s not like I’m happy or anything like that!” Arisa snapped back instinctively.  
“Mhm, whatever you say, Arisa” Kasumi just nodded her head over and over while still maintaining the smug expression on her face.  
“It’s not like that! Shut up!” She turns away from Kasumi. Kasumi laughs a little and gives a quite okay  
After a while of walking without talking Arisa looks over at Kasumi who seems to be visibly happy even though she wasn’t smiling. She loved this moment but she can’t just say that to Kasumi not now at least. ‘Just wait a little while, until the day I can be more honest, okay?’

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic so sorry if it's not very good. please dont be too mean:)


End file.
